


The Night We Met

by robottas



Category: NASCAR RPF
Genre: Gen, after Homestead 2017, yes i'm still crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robottas/pseuds/robottas
Summary: They left the sport the same way they came in to it--one with fanfare and hype and the other under the radar.





	The Night We Met

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: it's 4am and I'm having FEELINGS.

As Junior slips out of his car for the last time, he's practically mobbed by his crew, family, and media.

The first one at his side is Rick Hendrick and the two embrace for what seems like an eternity. Leaving DEI way back then was one of the hardest things Junior had done but Hendrick's support and guidance over the years ensured that it would be a decision he'd never regret. And now those years at HMS have finally come to an end. Junior promised Hendrick that he'd give him his final helmet after the race and now he delivers on that promise. 

He talks to media after this and the emotion is hard to keep from his voice as he discusses his final run. Greg is by his side now and Junior hopes he knows how much he appreciates his years on top of the pit box. It hasn't been easy for him--it rarely is for his crew chiefs--but Greg has done his best and that's all Junior can ask for. More than anything though, he's happy for Truex. "We're retiring and Martin wins the championship! That's storybook," he tells NBC, glowing with pride for his friend. 

The media retreats a little to let him have his moment. Junior and his crew surround the 88, drinking beer and laughing and having a good time. There's one face that he keeps scanning the surrounding crowd for but has yet to see. It was disappointing but not surprising. Matt was never much of a party goer. 

Junior had tried his best to make sure his friend was included in everything that the track was doing for him for his retirement but things seemed to fall through. They had left pit row together before the race, their cars painted to look like their old rookie schemes, but Junior did the parade lap in front of the field alone. He wonders if things would have been different if Matt had gotten to announce his retirement on his own terms. If he would have gotten the same treatment that Junior had and Jeff Gordon and Tony Stewart before him. He's a champion after all, and that means something. 

"You're looking for Matt aren't you," Amy says after she catchers her husband peering at the crowd once more.

"He should be here too. He deserves to celebrate with us,:" Junior replies. He's about to drag his gaze away from the crowd when a splash of yellow in the distance catches his eye. Sure enough, it's Matt. He appears to finish up an interview before turning and walking down pit road towards the garage alone.

Junior wants to call out to him but he's so far away and the crowd is so noisy that he knows he wont hear him. "I'll be back," he says, setting his can on top of the car and practically jogging down pit road to catch up to the other driver. 

Matt is almost unacknowledged save for a few well wishes from the stragglers who remained on pit road. He responds to them with a smile and a wave and carries on. When Junior catches up to him, he looks surprised. "How'd you manage to escape that mob alive?" he jokes.

"Oh they probably don't even realize I'm gone," Junior scoffs. "And if they do, they'll forgive me because I brought you back with me."

Matt shakes his head. "Nah, that's ok. This is your moment. You should enjoy it."

"This whole season's been 'my moment'."

Matt grins. "Ain't that the truth."

Junior can't help but feel a little embarrassed by this. He never asked for all the fanfare and attention. He appreciates the support but hell, he doesn't see himself different or more deserving from any other driver in the field. He owes a lot to Matt in ways that many didn't understand. He was the one who brought Junior out of his shell during their Busch series years, who talked to him not like he was the son of a racing legend, but as a friend and equal. And after all these years together, their bond remained strong.

"Listen man, I'm sorry. I wanted them do to more for you," Junior says. They've stopped just inside the pit entrance now, half shadowed by the darkness from one of the remaining pit boxes. "You deserve all this too."

"The last thing I want is to be surrounded by media and have to give 500 different interviews," Matt replies. "C'mon, over 14 years together, you should know me by now!"

Junior laughs and nods. "Yeah yeah, I know. Sure wasn't what you thought way back then during that ESPN shoot," he points out with a wry grin. "You were pissed." He was of course referring to the magazine cover they did together in 2000 during their rookie year. Junior was featured front and spotlighted while Matt was positioned behind him. He complained about him being hard to see but Junior insisted it was because they were trying to frame Matt as the real threat to win rookie of the year despite Junior's popularity. 

And he was right. 

"You're never gonna let that go huh," Matt replies.

"Hell no, it was hilarious!" 

The two laugh and lapse into a comfortable silence for a few moments, staring out at the illuminated race track and the slow crowd of people trickling out of the stands. Junior sighs after awhile and turns back to his friend. "Promise me you'll keep in touch? That if you decide to jet off to Wisconsin forever that you at least tell me before you leave and let me know whenever you're back in town so we can grab a beer?"

"Of course! I'm not Carl, I'm not gonna drop off the face of the earth. I'll bring the kids over for a playdate sometime." 

The reminder of Junior's impending fatherhood brings a huge grin to his face. He leans forward and pulls the other driver into a tight embrace. It feels like they must have hugged at least ten different times over the weekend. "I'll miss the hell out of seeing you every weekend."

"Sure it's too late to put in a good word for me for the 88? You can tell Rick it'll make you feel better if I'm the one driving your car." 

"I'll miss your inappropriately timed jokes too." 

"Riiiight, that was a joke." The two break their embrace but Matt's hands linger on Junior's shoulders for a second. "Seriously though, it was an honor coming into this with you and it's an honor leaving with you.'

Junior grins. "There's no one else I'd rather go out with." 

With that, the two go their separate ways. Junior watches as his friend is met by his family at the garage and he thinks of his own new family. They were both entering new phases of their lives and while he wasn't sure anything could be as exhilarating as Cup racing, Junior was sure they'd enjoy it just the same. And he hoped their friendship would remain throughout it all. 


End file.
